


Hi There Human Weakness

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Magic, POV Female Character, Porn Battle, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can feel Illyria a block away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi There Human Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash-Today porn battle Summer Lightning.

I can feel her power a block away, like electricity in the air. I'm clean these days, dammit. I can control it. So what if it makes me wet? So what if I already know she could have me just by inclining her head, and to hell with sobriety or Kennedy, even?

When we finally meet, she's all I imagined, and more, a shimmering slip of godhead shaped like a woman.

I'm trembling, but I can't leave Buffy to deal with these negotiations alone. She doesn't have the whole picture. I stammer. I stare.

She blinks and inclines her head.


End file.
